Winnie the Pooh and Freya too!
by HexZeroRouge
Summary: Final Fantasy IX crossover with...Winnie the Pooh. Amarant&Freya pairing. Please, give it a chance!


-1**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy IX, Square does. Also I do not own any characters from any of A. A. Milne's "Winnie the Pooh" stories…Disney does unfortunately. Anyway, I need a break from my other story: Many a Far Tear. I need some more people to read and review it before I return to it I feel. Well, with that said…on to the story!

Freya is the young daughter of an upper middle class family who lives in London, England. Her father is an honest banker, while her mother is a respected harpist and teacher. So far in her 15 years on the planet, she has lives a pretty normal life. Although when she was younger Freya was teased for being different, she eventually overcame her shyness and made quite a few friends all over the place.

Many of the elders of her neighborhood consider her a rambunctious tomboy, but she thinks of herself differently. Although she likes to explore the city, Freya never really gets into any _real _trouble. And even if she wears cloths that many consider "for men", she takes much pride in her long silver hair and hopes to one day be as beautiful as her dear mother. "Right now," she thinks to herself, "I just want to be comfortable and have fun!"

At the present moment, she is staying with her mother's sister Gertrude in the countryside. With her mother touring Europe with the London Symphony Orchestra and her father on a business trip in Cairo, Freya was left in her aunt's care. Gertrude's children have all grown up and left, so her husband Michel tends the farm with her. Right now the three ratlings are enjoying dinner.

"So how do you like it here in East Sussex, Freya?" Gertrude says with a smile.

Freya looks up from the bun she is buttering and smiles. "Oh I love it Aunt Gertie! It's quiet and the air is clean!"

"The humans call that smoke 'Progress', I call it filth!" Michel says, putting down his fork on his plate.

"You get used to it after awhile, Uncle."

"…grumble…"

Freya takes a bite on the bun and takes a sip of water.

"So Freya, do you have a boyfriend yet? Boys of your age are really starting to notice the girls, especially one as pretty as you!"

"Mmf!" Freya chokes, "No, no! I don't have a _boyfriend! _I mean I have friends that are _boys_, but nothing like that!"

"Oh? But you're interesting in having one though, aren't you?"

"Well…I suppose. It's kind of hard though, almost all of my classmates are humans. So…I don't think they really see me like _that_." Freya sighs.

"Ah…well, aren't there some nice ratling boys at your school?"

"Not really in the school on our side of town, but I know a few from around town. Although, father would probably consider them _scoundrels_."

"Oh don't mind my brother in law! He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gertrude says, patting young Freya's hand.

**LATER**

Freya pulls the warm quilt up to her shoulders and stares at the ceiling. The wood floor creaks above her and dusts falls down on to her bed. Above her she hears hushed giggling and some mumbling. She turns on her side in tries to sleep. However her mind is wondering to the discussion from dinner earlier.

"Do I really _need_ a boyfriend?" she whispers to the window. The window doesn't say anything back.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I'll be back by dinner time, Aunt Gertie!" Freya yells to the house.

"Alright, Freya. You be careful now!" Gertrude calls, looking up from the porch she is sweeping.

Freya walks down the gravel road leading away from the farm house. It's beautiful summer day and she has decided to do a little forest exploring. She is wearing a sleeveless red shirt and blue overalls. Her long silver hair is tied in toe low pig-tails and she is take a slow barefoot pace (as most of her race doesn't wear shoes). The breathtaking view of the verdant fields make her smile gently. Freya follows a dirt path into the surrounding forest.

She walks through the whimsy woods whilst whistling a wonderful tune. To her left there is a sign posted that says "The 100 Acre Wood". 'That sounds intriguing', she thinks to her little self. Freya keeps on walking on down the path, observing the various types of trees and small animals running this way and that, generally having a swell time. Eventually she comes in front of a house nestled up against a tree. It's a rather small house with a sign above the door which reads: Mr. Sanders. She decides to ring the bell.

RING RING

"Hello, Mr. Sanders?" Freya says.

The door swings open to reveal a small yellow bear wearing a red shirt. He smiles up at a rather surprised Freya.

"Oh, I haven't had such a tall visitor is quite a long time." he says happily.

"A…are you Mr. Sanders?" Freya manages to say despite her shock which is coming from the fact that a seemingly stuffed bear is talking to her.

"Oh, no. I don't think so. I'm just living under the name of Sanders. My name is Winnie the Pooh!" he says laughing.

"Oh…ok."

"Who are you again? I've seem to of forgotten!" Pooh says, rubbing his head.

"Well, that's because I haven't told you my name yet! I am Freya, Freya Crescent. It's nice to meet you Winnie the Pooh!" she says, crouching down to his level and extending her four fingered hand.

"Just Pooh is fine." he says as he places his stub in her palm.

"Ok then, Pooh"

**END CHAPTER ONE**

Well, what do you think. I'm a crazy? Yes. Should I be working on my other fic? Yes. Should you be reading my other fic instead right now? Yes. Anyway, review me please!


End file.
